


We'll Work Together

by Acting4Hope



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gundam has always thought he must be alone. That he must do everything by himself for his very existence is poison, but Nanami wants to show him differently. That he doesn't always need to do everything by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Work Together

**Author's Note:**

> More Rarepair week stuff!!! (also omg I think I started shipping this but I have no idea I'm just thinking of it for some reason oh geeeeeeeez)  
> Day 3: Solar Plexus (our ability to be confident and in control of our lives)  
> Alternative Prompt: Comfort

"I can't do this!" Gundam shouted from his room as he threw another paper into his waste-bin. He was working on a lab report due the next day, and he found himself completely unable to form the proper words. He was usually so gifted at this kind of writing, but not today apparently. His lab partner wasn't much help with this situation either, according to him. He was partnered with Chiaki Nanami, the sleepy gamer who couldn't focus on anything without drifting off or passing out. Luckily, he was able to do the entire experiment himself and gave her the simple task of creating the poster in which they would showcase their research. He doubted she would get it done though, for she was answering none of his texts about how she was doing with it. He figured she was asleep and sighed, setting his pencil down for a moment to rub his temples. He always preferred working alone; not only because he didn't like people, but also because he was very meticulous, and he'd rather do everything himself to guarantee correctness. He looked back down at the blank paper before groaning and getting up, making the decision to check up on Nanami instead of sitting here and hoping she was working.

He made the quick trip to her home and knocked on the door impatiently. In a matter of seconds, it was opened slightly, and Gundam could see Nanami's large, light purple eyes peeking through. "Oh...hello Gundam..." She said once she saw who it was while opening the door fully. "Greetings," Gundam replied bitterly, looking at her tired expression and inwardly growling in anger, "I wanted to make sure you were working on your half of the project." "Oh yeah..." She said slowly, which made Gundam almost want rip his hair out and do the whole damn thing himself. He went to leave, but then she spoke words that shocked him, "I just finished it, you wanna see?" Gundam turned for a moment in shock before quickly nodding and walking into her home. Upon entering, he could see the large poster on her living room floor; arts and crafts supplies strewn every which way on the floor, as well as a bag of Doritos and a two-liter bottle of Mountain Dew. Gundam was baffled at the amount of work she'd completed as she showed him the poster and explained every bit she put on it. It was perfect; even better than something he would've made. Nanami noticed Gundam's awed expression and giggled a tiny bit. "I started working on this the second I got home; I wanted to make sure it was good enough so we....could...zzzzz" She drifted off to sleep for a moment until Gundam shook her awake. She quickly regained herself and asked, "So how's the report going?" to which Gundam sighed in frustration, suddenly realizing how much time he had wasted here with Nanami that he could've been using to get it done. "Terribly. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go back home and keep working on it." But before he could even take a step, Nanami gently grasped one of his hands and asked politely, "Do you need help?"

Gundam turned and muttered "No" before tearing his hand away from hers and walking away. Nanami continued after him and stopped him at the door. She walked right up to him and said a tad firmer than normal, "Look, I know I'm not the greatest partner in the world, but I can help...Let me help...We _are_ partners, after all..." Gundam turned and replied, "I need no help. I am a god; god's need no assistance. All I require...is loneliness...and quiet..." Nanami frowned before whispering "Well I'm pretty quiet...." which made Gundam turn around and stare at her quizzically. She looked up at him and smiled warmly. "I know you  _say_ you want to be alone, but that's not what your eyes say. You want friendship. You want someone to care. I'm here for you Gundam. I know we don't talk much...but I still consider you a friend, and friends help each other, right? Let me help you. Let  _your friends_ help you. You don't have to go through life by yourself you know..." Then, she turned away from him and spoke again, "But...if you really don't want help, then you can leave..." Gundam was frozen for a moment before cracking a small smile and asking if she'd like to come over to his house, since all his paperwork for the report was there. She turned and smiled, then said "Let me just grab some more Doritos and Mountain Dew" and ran into her kitchen. She came out a minute later with a bag full of junk food and sweets and the two of them walked back to Gundam's house, talking about the project the entire way. 

It took about six hours and eight cases of Mt. Dew, but their A+ made the time well worth it. Plus, Gundam made a bond with someone who he had thought was a stranger. He learned that working together sometimes isn't all that terrible...unless you're working with Souda....then, in Gundam's opinion, it's pretty terrible....  


End file.
